


Interlude with promise

by sara_no_h



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Bucky, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_no_h/pseuds/sara_no_h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Needs to be revised) </p><p>Bucky tasted himself on Steve’s tongue and it was a peculiar taste, one that he would never get tired of licking out of the other man's mouth.</p><p>Or</p><p>Steve made a promise and Bucky collects on that promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude with promise

**Author's Note:**

> I promised top Bucky and here he is. He comes paired with sassy Steve. You’re welcome. Hope it's not too much of a disaster.

The battle with the silver faced demon with the flowing green cape and hood was more irritating than previously thought.

The Avengers were scattered, but keeping the area secure and the half-human half-robot beings that were deriving from Tompkins Square Park were being controlled; however, some had spilled into the surrounding streets and communities.

Bucky had been high in the sky, eyes fixated in the scope and taking out the army of automatons that fired grenade like weapons when he’d realized that he was more useful on the ground, were his hand to hand would be utilized. Plus, he had the bonus of keeping himself close to Steve.

Something that Barton had told him point blank through the communications.  Bucky had fired something back that had the archer laughing. Scowling the soldier’s sour mood turned when he overhead Clint cursing through the communication as the three humanoid’s being throwing their grenades at him.

Bucky would have helped him, truly, but he saw Steve dart into an alley without back-up or a call to identify his location, and Bucky tended to play favorites. Besides it looked like Natasha was on her way to help the archer.

Taking off after the Captain he sprinted over upturned sidewalk to follow him into the alley entrance only to stop short. At the end of the backstreet was a row of dumpsters, of which Steve was pinning one of the creatures against as he used his shield to incapacity it. What Steve couldn't see was the other humanoid creature that was lurking on the fire escape above him.

Silently Bucky pulled his pistol from his thigh and aimed, hitting the lurking creature in the temple and making it tumble down. Steve heard the shot and stepped out of the way just as the thing crashed into the dirty concrete floor. He hauled it up and forced it into the dumpster along with its friend.

Jogging closer Bucky saw Steve’s mask was bunched up behind his neck and his hair was spiked with perspiration; however, he still managed to look righteous when he threw the grenade like weapon into the dumpster before slamming the lip. He held up the shield to block the derby of the initial explosion

Hearing the footfalls Steve looked up and met Bucky’s gaze.

“You good?” Bucky asked, knowing but still worried. It was Steve. He’d always be concerned, super-human strength or not.

“Just taking out the trash,” Steve said, and his lip twisted down at the pun.

Bucky snorted while watching as Steve slipped the shield smoothly onto his back. “What am I going to do with you?”

Steve gave him a cocky look that was more deviant then anything. “I don’t know, keep an eye out? Make sure I don’t get blown up?”

Bucky smirked, eyeing the charred dumpster. “That was a smart move.”

“Yeah,” Steve wiped his brow with the back of his hand drawing closer to Bucky.

Bucky ran his eyes over the other, seeing the dirt and scrapes but nothing that nagged at his worry. It look was obvious and he saw his friend roll his eyes before smiling.

Steve’s face turned concerned and Bucky was about to ask when he saw Steve pull off a glove. Reaching forward he brush his finger along the side of Bucky’s eye. It came away with a mixture of black eye paint and red blood.

“Got hit,” Steve said, and wiped his hand on his pants.

Bucky didn’t feel the wound now but knew that once the adrenalin had rendered he’s have a dozen of small lesions that’ll last a day or so. “It’s just a scratch.”

Humming Steve cupped Bucky’s jaw and that’s when he saw the other’s earpiece was missing, probably lost in the mayhem.

“Here,” Bucky said, and handed the man his own communicator. It had always bugged him, made him feel like he was on a leash.

Steve took it and cupped his other hand around it, giving them a moment of privacy.

“I like the eye makeup.”

“S’not makeup,” Bucky stood a little taller, not taking the punks sass, “it's war paint.”

Steve ran his thumb over Bucky’s bottom lip before leaning forward to give a chaste kiss to the pouting mouth. Pulling away Steve smiled in humor. Bucky narrowed his eyes before a thought crossed his mind and a look of indifference covered his face.

“I prefer a kiss a little lower,” he said, and looked pointedly down at his crotch without a hint of shame.

Steve beamed, not offended in the slightest. “Later.”

“That’s what you always say, Cap,” he said, watching Steve put the communicator into his ear.

“Yeah, but I always keep my promises.” Still smiling Steve turned listening to whoever was on the other end of the radio.

“That you do,” Bucky muttered and watched the curve of Steve’s ass as he turned.

“I’m back guys,” Steve said and paused, looking over his shoulder at Bucky who reluctantly met Steve’s eye. ”Their gathering at the entrance to the park.”

Bucky guested with his hand. “Lead the way.”

He'd always end up following Captain America into the fray.

*

The interlude in the alley had been a sweet taste, something to linger at the edge of Bucky’s lips and remind him just how abnormal his life had become. Sure, there was the bad, but there was also the good. With the good came Steve and when he had his friend he had so much more of the good. And now it would seem he had a promise that was all for him.

Therefore, Bucky did not rush through the post battle cleanup and mission reports, not when he knew Steve was just as anxious to be done with it and retire to their apartment.

So it was with a well-deserved elation that he allowed himself to fully indulge in the enthusiastic mouth around his hard length.

Steve hummed and Bucky ran his fingers through his hair, tugging lightly, just the way the blonde enjoyed. The bright blue eyes stared at him from his position on his knees and were as determined as they were in battle. Bucky sighed, hair falling into a curtain around his face as he watched the other. He could still see enough though as he leaned against the countertop behind him, enjoying every single second of his promise kept.

Steve’s fingers tugged at Bucky’s black pants and boxers, exposing muscular thighs to warm hands as his mouth never faltered. Steve had stripped off his uniform at the base and settled into a casual pair of jeans and shirt but Bucky still wore most of his gear, minus the more deadly arsenal. He preserved to keep what was his at home, if he could help it.  So he was impressed that Steve was even able to get his pants off that far without pulling away from one of the most intense sucking of Bucky’s life.

Those big hands of Steve pushed his thighs further apart and he felt that lovely pink tongue slip around his foreskin, slowly circle the head of his cock. The blonde mouth was practically vibrating and Bucky knew Steve was getting as much pleasure out of that as he was, if the moaning was any indication.

The humming and lapping was almost too much but then he started that slow and rhythmic suction that had Bucky gaping and trembling, legs trying to stay upright as Steve palms settled over his ass. Bucky knew he was not going to last long when he felt those hands squeeze, pulling him up and deeper into Steve’s demanding mouth.

Steve’s throat constricted tightly around Bucky, causing his eyes to clench shut at the feeling and image of his Captain swallowing his cock. It was hot and the sounds Bucky make were not voluntary, especially not when Steve pulled away with a wet slurping sound. The sensation was beyond euphoric and had Bucky sending out a soft whisper of his friends name.

Steve smiled, licking his lips of precome and spit, causing Bucky’s exposed length to twitch at the sight. Leaning forward Steve nuzzled the thigh before him, fingering at the foreskin, and brushed feather light kisses up the throbbing length.

Steve warm breath tickled the hairs below his belly button. “Want to come in my mouth?”

“There’s an option?” He asked, brain having lost all sense about the time Steve first decided to shove his hand into Bucky’s pants in the kitchen. It really wasn't all Bucky’s fault. He’d want a bite to eat and he got Steve on his knees. Not that he was complaining.

“Either way you're coming inside me,” he said with a certainty that had Bucky reeling.

 “Um,” he intelligently said and felt more than saw the grin that covered the other man's face. Steve stood, far too smoothly then given the situation and going by the sizable budge in the man’s jeans.

He shifted himself to a better position and Bucky, if he had his wits, would have felt a bit embarrassed about the way he was exposed. Steve’s glossy eyes ran over him and all Bucky saw was want. He swallowed knowing his face must mirror the others. The next instant Steve was take off his shirt before working the fastenings on Bucky’s suit.  Soon they were both stripping the other, clothes falling like rain onto the tile floor. Now bare Steve tugged Bucky along the short hallway and into their bedroom, eyes bright with promise.

The blonde hit the mattress, dragging Bucky over him and causing their mouths to clash in a frantic kiss. Bucky tasted himself on Steve’s tongue and it was a peculiar taste, one that he would never get tired of licking out of the other man's mouth. Bucky moaned as the kiss turned passionate, feeling himself harden even more. He broke the connection and Steve made a small whimper as Bucky ran his lips over his jaw, kissing at the sensitive place behind the man’s ear.

He felt Steve shifting and the next thing he knew the tube of lube slapped him in the chest before tumbling to the mattress. “Someone’s impatient.”

Steve huffed. “If you don’t hurry I’ll take matters into my own hands.”

“Please,” Bucky said, leaning back and grabbed the lube, “we both know your fingers ain't enough. Not after my cock.”

Steve lazily stared at the motion of the other popping the lid of slick and bit his bottom lip. “Yeah.”

Bucky raised a brow, expecting to hear more but nothing came, not when Steve’s concentration had narrowed down to Bucky’s fingers. The brunette shifted forward, between the power thighs, spreading Steve wider and snatching the pillow Steve was resting against.

“I was using that,” he grumbled.

Grunting, Bucky shoved the pillow under Steve, using his strength to lift the heavier man. “I need it more,” he said, and his left hand brushed against a nibble before trailing down, bypassing the throbbing cock by a hair's breadth to settle at Steve’s hip. The blond grumbled at the tease but settled back, anticipation making him grin at Bucky.

Bucky squeezed the thigh in warning before his flesh rubbed the glossy slick over the rim, slowly sinking a finger inside. Steve sighed at the sensation and Bucky slid the digit out and thrust back in, twisting, searching.

“Come on,” Steve said, “more.”

“So bossy,” but Bucky complied, allowing another finger to join, stretching, and building a slow rhythm that had Steve’s hip lifting, seeking more. Suddenly he stopped and Steve whined but Bucky ignored him to reach for the tube, coating his fingers in more slippery liquid. The digits returned to the warm body and Steve’s breathe only sped up as a third was added.

Satisfied Bucky removed the fingers and settled closer watching Steve’s face as he ran the slicked hand over his own length, shuddering at the pull to his own leaking cock. He ignored the pleasure though, knowing a greater variety was to come. He positioned himself and slid into the hot body below, feeling his breath lock in his chest at the tight sensation. He'd never get over the feeling of being inside Steve, this overwhelming rush of elation that made his jaw slack and eyes fall shut.

Blinking Bucky was greeted with the sight of Steve’s slacked face, lower lip caught between teeth as his eyes were hooded. Beautiful, Bucky thought. He never wanted to forget this image and feeling for as long as he lived and breathed.

Steve hands fluttered into action, one sliding over Bucky’s shoulder while the other ran down the brunette’s chest and come to rest at the other’s hip. The brunette tried to reel in his pleasure to enjoy the feeling of the caress but it didn't last, not when he felt Steve’s ankle digging into his ass.

“Move.” He hissed, before bodily thrusting up and making Bucky’s eyes slam shut.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Bucky said, and slowly pulled out only to plunge back in, giving Steve little time to adjust; however, the constriction around him only increased, encouraging him. Stealing himself more he began to move, delighted when Steve let out a deep moan.

He didn't dare watch the motion of his cock sliding in and out of the other’s body; he knew that if he did it would be over far too soon. Instead he watched the blissed face before him, drawing pleasure in his friend’s bliss.

The hand at his shoulder tightened, sure to leave a mark as the heel at flank slip up, urging him on. “Harder,” Steve mewed out, and Bucky grinned, picking up the speed of his thrusts, pleasure curing at the base of his spine.  Steve’s tongue flicked his swollen lips and Bucky shifted his angle, giving leverage and bringing friction to the dripping cock that lay trapped between their bellies.

Steve was getting close, Bucky could tell by his panting so he slowed the rhythm, easing up from his position and causing the blonde to whine in frustration.

“No,” Steve whimpered in distress as Bucky stopped completely, not happy about the loss of their pace.

Shushing him Bucky pulled completely out only to hear Steve curse. Quickly he grabbed the lube and spread a liberal amount over his fingers before shoving three abruptly inside. Steve’s head fell back and he groaned at the feeling, hand falling to his red and throbbing cock.

Bucky watched the motion and batted Steve’s fist away, metal fingers falling to the base as he leaned forward and caught the drooling head in with his lips. The fingers slipped in and out of the blonde’s hole while Bucky angled his fingers, grinning around the head of Steve’s cock when he felt the man below him stiffen, gasping at what he found.

Steve’s hand tightened at his Bucky’s hip, wanting more. Receiving the message Bucky released the dripping head with a slurp and pulled his fingers from Steve’s loose, sloppy hole, only to run his hands over the spread thighs, wet fingers gliding over fine hairs. He replacing the leg over his hip and settling into the space he’s created. Bucky noticed that Steve was watching him, blissed expression with a hint of impatience that was threatening dominate his features.

Not one to deny his lover he slammed his cock back in, reveling in the slippery feeling as he began to thrust the way Steve wanted; hard and fast.

Bucky watched as those too blue eyes fell shut and a look of euphoria overcame Steve’s face. He still couldn't believe he could do this, render his friend to a shuddering mass of need. He never wanted to stop because Steve deserved every ounce of pleasure. They'd both been left bruised and bloodied in this world so it was only right that they take every bit of happiness that they could get.

Soon Bucky was cursing and crashed his lips down onto Steve’s, metal hand coming up to brace the blondes jaw as he deepened the kiss. It was wet and messy, tongues slipping from their mouths to lave at lips. His flesh hand released the bruising grip he had and skimmed up the bare side before grasping at Steve waste, hauling the taller man closer and deepening the penetration building a pounding pace. Bucky moaned and broke the kiss to bury his head into Steve’s neck, lapping at the salty taste.

He was losing himself in the rhythm, eyes half lidded and he lapped at the skin under his mouth and felt Steve’s hands tighten. Bucky reached for Steve’s cock and it only took three slippery pulls before he was coming, shuddered and stiffened. He heard Steve moan as his muscles convulses around Bucky, spilling hot over his own chest and belly. Bucky picked up his own pace, knowing that he wasn't far behind only to shudder into climax; eyes clenched and mouth panting as he pressed his face into the other’s clavicle.

He came down slowly elation making his groggy only to feel Steve’s hand settle at the back of his neck, fingers tugging at the wet strands of hair. Bucky heard Steve humming in contentment, before a chaste kiss was placed on his temple.  He felt the other's foot rubbing along his calf and smiled, wanting the moment to last.

Shifting slightly away he saw that there were smears of black eye paint on Steve’s chest and shoulder and he knew he looked a disaster.

Sighing he met Steve mouth, both panting as the aftershocks shuddered through them. He carefully slid out and not wanting to be far, tucked himself to the bigger man’s side, relaxing into the motion of Steve’s soothing fingers in his hair. He smiled at the motion, almost purring at the sensation.

It was handy that Steve knew his greatest weakness because he'd exploit it at the best times, given that it was _Steve_. Smiling he ran his hand over the broad chest before him, flicking a perky brown nibble before allowing his arm to settle. Contentment flowed through him as his eyes fell shut, dozing in the afterglow.

Steve’s voice cut through the silence, cocky and sure. “You got your makeup on me.”

 “You're such a punk, Stevie.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not going to lie; the sex scene was soooo embarrassing to write. Hope it's ok. *blush* Still working on my porn skills.
> 
> Any mistakes are mine. No beta, so please tell me if there are some glaring mistakes. I enjoy kudos, comments, long walks on the beach, and discussing all things Marvel. :)


End file.
